Nikolai Alenin
|birth = January 17th, 1984 |death = |race = Caucasian |height = 6'2 |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |skin = White |family = Andrey Alenin Yekaterina Alenina Roman Alenin |affiliation = Rostovskaya Bratva |businesses = Russian Mobster |vehicles = 1992 Land Rover Range Rover 1989 Mercedes Benz 300D}} Nikolai "Muhamed" Alenin, a 28 year old member of the Rostovskaya Bratva, which is based in the area of Little Moscow, operating in drug distribution mainly. He is known to have carried out the hit on Konstantin Roskossovski which was ordered by the administration of the Bratva. He is known to be very loyal to the Bratva, as well as tough, using his knives as his main source of torture to cut off the limbs of his enemies. Life In Russia Early Life Nikolai was born on January 17th, 1984 to a young family in Vladimir, Russia. Living under the roof of his mother, father, and his only brother - Roman, growing up in a disciplined family was fairly hard. Nikolai, at the age of 5, his father deciding he needed to go to a boys-only boarding school. They sent him off to Moscow, Russia. Off To School He was dropped off at the front gate of a boys-only boarding school, where of course, only boys were enrolled. Everyone was integrated, no matter what their wealth was - whether they were poor or rich, they all went to the same classes in the same buildings. Nikolai's first day at school, after he spoke to the dean of the school, he was sent to his room, where he met his roommate who was very wealthy. They spoke for a few minutes then his roommate tells him to meet behind the dorm building where they were going to do a "prank". A few minutes later after Nikolai does so, some boys walk up to him and start beating on him. On the first day of school, he ran away. The Day The Earth Stood Still The day he was running from his school, he was walking around the city, not knowing what he should do. He found two men running, one chasing the other into an alleyway as Nikolai peers past the corner of one of the buildings to watch what's going on. One of the men grab's the other by their shirt and pulls out a pistol, aiming it up at the guy at the wall up the chin. "Where's my money!" (in Russian) asks the man with the gun. The other man is whimpering, of course; saying he will get it. The man with the gun knocks out the other man and looks to his left to find Nikolai peering over the corner as he starts to jog towards him and grabs Nikolai, walking off into the distance. Red Mafiya The Beginning It was not over for Nikolai, it was only the beginning as he finds himself in a bar full of Russian's speaking to each other and watching TV. The man who had the gun was named "Mikhail". Mikhail pulled Nikolai into the back room of the bar, pushing him onto the leather seat, and then walked out. Nikolai looked around his surroundings as his eyes, hands, and legs were shaking. A few minutes later, a man named "Vladimir" walked in and sits on the seat in front of Nikolai, staring at him with cold, expression-less eyes. "You saw nothing, you are going to sleep here." Nikolai nods as he takes a huge gulp. So there he was, stuck with what he knew as currently, two people who will stop at nothing to kill him if he told a soul of what he had seen. On The Inside Nikolai stayed around the bar, hanging out a bunch, did simple chores for the people that took him in. After a few months of slaving away for them, they gave him a simple, possibly fatal job... or so it seemed. Nikolai was given the job of a small extortion job for someone who wasn't paying their business' salary cut. Mikhail gave Nikolai a crowbar and sent him on his first 'illegal' criminalistic job. Nikolai was sent to an electronics shop where he found the owner inside, wearing a maroon colored shirt. Nikolai raises the crowbar and swings it towards the front window of the shop and starts to run inside the building, beating the clerk to complete and ultimate death. His first job ended in someone dying, with Nikolai at the age of 14. The person he killed - it was his father. Nikolai went back to the bar that day, having depression for what seemed like a long while. Curiosity Kills the Cat After a few months of depression of the realization of murdering his father violently, he finally started to get out more and do more jobs, making a fair amount of money for his hopeful future to the United States of America. His views on communism were negative. The people who brought him in - supported communism, but weren't Pro-Communists. One day, he walked out into the city, sent on a job of delivering a package to a man on the southeastern side of Moscow. Nikolai went and delivered the package to the man, with the man giving Nikolai a brown bag with a nod in reply. Nikolai started to walk back towards the building he has lived in for a long while and all of a sudden got curious as to what was inside the brown bag. He walked into a nearby alleyway, setting himself down onto the concrete below him, and peeked inside the bag with amazement to find that there was a handgun inside. Nikolai pondered for a few moments and grabbed the handgun and slid it into his front waistline, untucking his royal blue out from his pants and pulls it over to conceal the view of the handgun as he starts to walk back towards his building. Two hours later, he gets to his building where he's stayed at for a long while and walks into the office of Mikhail, setting the brown bag on top of Mikhail's desk, with Mikhail looking up from his fairly old computer and begins to look inside... but he was too late. Nikolai has already brought his handgun out of his pants and aimed it towards Mikhail, saying his last words to Mikhail with anger, "You already killed me, now lets see if this kills you," pulling the trigger, he shot Mikhail in the head, starting to run out of the building before realizing at one moment he hears footsteps. Vladimir starts to walk out of the building with a pistol aimed towards Nikolai, with Vladimir putting off several shots towards Nikolai, and Nikolai getting one shot to Vladimir's head, killing Vladimir instantly. it was not over - Nikolai was shot an inch left of his heart, with Nikolai fainting in public, dropping the handgun as he fell to the ground, with several people crowding around him and calling for ambulances. Los Santos The Land of the Free & The Home of the Brave Nikolai wakes up from about a year long coma in a hospital bed, in St. Petersburg, Russia. With two nurses in the room, moving some things. Nikolai looks around and then starts to speak to the nurse. "Get me out of here." After a few months of working for legal delivery's for mail, he finally got enough cash to leave the country. He hopped on a plane in 'Coach' and lands in San Andreas, USA. He is now 28 years old, with no home, job, or plan on how he's going to make a living - just the satisfaction that he's free from his former negative life. Rostovskaya Bratva Déjà vu After a few weeks of living off of the extra money he had from mail deliveries, he was getting gradually poorer by the day. Nikolai decided to head towards an area known to have a lot of Russian culture, Little Moscow, also known as Moskova. He hung around a bit in the area and was given his first job to break into some containers, to steal some electronics for the Rostovskaya Bratva. After a few weeks of doing jobs for the Bratva, selling clothes, drugs, and doing deals between The Bordeianu Clan and the Bratva. He was suspected to have carried out the hit on Konstantin Roskossovski. After working for the Bratva and "raking" in money for the Bratva, he has been dubbed a very respected man in the Brigade. He's known to be actively working in drug operations, and is one of the diplomatic people of the Brigade. Hittin' Prison One day, two black men walked into Cafe Moskva asking for guns against a group of people that were generally known as the Mexican's. With all three people, Nikolai Alenin and two other men, they decided to agree with the black guys and took them out into the woods where Nikolai pulls out his Russian sidearm, the Tulskiy Tokarev, and tells them what's gonna happen. They took them back in Nikolai's vehicle that they took out into the woods and went to the nearest bank: Palomino Bank where Nikolai hides his gun into his jacket, before walking in, telling them to empty their bank accounts and everything would be fine. With one of the men keeping watch for people walking in, one of the black men with dreadlocks gets to the ATM inside of the bank and purposely punches in the wrong bank account numbers. With Nikolai on watch of the other black man, Sergio Reyes waiting in line, the man with the dreadlocks pulls out a knife and stabs it into the chest of the man next to him that was making sure he emptied all of his account. The black man with the dreadlocks pulls the knife up to the stabbed man's neck and yells for the other two men to put down their weapons. Nikolai persuades the black man that he will put down his firearm in front of the desk of the stabbed man and the dreadlocked man, with Nikolai twisting his arm to the left slightly, seeming as if he were to set the gun down onto the desk and then fires two shots into the dreadlocked men, killing him instantly, making another stab wound into the already stabbed person. Cops were called by this point by the bank teller's and security guards yelling about the black men trying to rob Nikolai and his friends. With all confusion, Nikolai walks out and yells for an ambulance for the wounded man, thus the LSPD and SWAT team surrounding the bank and yelling for them to get on the ground. With all people complying, Sergio Reyes succeeds in escaping the scene without a scratch. After the wounded man taken to the hospital and the other man taken to detainment at the Los Santos Police Department, Nikolai was the last to go, with his gun and knife taken off of him and transported to detainment for questioning. After almost a full 24 hours of Nikolai and his friend waiting in detainment, Nikolai is finally questioned, lying to the detective about having been so-called "robbed", with the detective, Orion Aulerius releasing his friend and charging Nikolai, explaining that he can be charged with Murder with a longer time statement or three charges of: Assault with a Deadly Weapon, Possession of an Illegal Firearm, and Attempted Robbery, which Nikolai claimed he didn't do, which would lead with less time in jail. Nikolai took all the blame as he sat in jail for a long time, of course not telling all the other details of what happened.